


Nightmares & uno

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Darker Projects; The Falcon Banner, The Falcon Banner
Genre: Can't believe this is the first fic of the fandom?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Set in like episode 2 or 3, Tagging the fandom for this was hard, This is based on the podcast, This is v short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Darien has never been the best at dealing with nightmares, especially when they are not his own.





	Nightmares & uno

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I hope someone finds this. Thanks to Hazel for making me write this even tho they are the artist not me

Darien woke up with a start when something hit him hard on the ribs. First he thought that the Inspectors had finally found him, but once his panic had subdued a little, he realized that he was alone in his bed. Well, not alone. Elias had hit him, quite hard, and hadn’t woken up to Darien sitting up.

Elias was muttering to himself, probably deep in a nightmare. Darien himself was also quite a deep sleeper, and hadn’t woken up to Elias dreaming before. In fact it had taken him a few nights before he had realized Elias was even sleeping in his bed.

Darien knew Elias was a construct. He had had his doubts right from the start, Elias looking somehow distantly familiar and him working for Jorton. Once Elias had told him he was from Mars, Darien’s guesses had been confirmed. He really didn’t mind Elias sleeping with him, and since Elias hadn’t talked about it, he didn’t bring it up either.

Darien didn’t really know how to act. He hadn’t exactly had any experience with anyone sleeping next to him, let alone having nightmares.

“Elias?” he said, trying to keep his voice soft and not show how much he himself was panicking over all this emotion, and carefully tried to shake Elias’s shoulder.

That seemed to do the trick, and Elias woke up, looking almost terrified.

“Hey, it’s okay, it was just a dream, you’re okay,” Darien repeated, not knowing what to do.

“I- I’m sorry for waking you up,” Elias said. Darien noticed that he was still shaking and it looked like he would start crying at any moment.

Darien didn’t know what to do at all. He wasn’t great with emotions (quite the opposite actually, he sucked at understanding feelings) and this was a lot. 

“Can I hug you?” he asked, wanting to help but not knowing how. Elias looked at him like he was considering it, but then buried his face on Darien’s shoulder. Darien, stunned, rubbed small circles on Elias’s back.

Tears seeped through Darien’s nightshirt. At this moment Elias looked so small. Even though Darien suspected they only had few years of age difference, Darien’s broad shoulders and Elias’s petite frame made Elias look a lot younger than he was.

“I’m sorry for waking you, Skipper,” Elias said after his sobbing had finally stopped.

“It’s okay,” Darien assured. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Elias shook his head. “It was.. it was about time before. I don’t want to think about it.”

Darien nodded. He could respect it. While Jorton had kept Elias away from the sex trade where most constructs ended up, his life must not have been easy.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?” Darien asked. Elias shook his head

“You can go back to sleep, Skipper. I’ll do some work with the ship.”

Darien shook his head. “I think I saw a bag of cocoa powder in one of the cabinets. I’ve been meaning to teach you you play Uno.”

“I know how to play Uno!”

“Yeah, sure you do. Martians don’t know the real rules.”

“You don’t know the real rules, Skipper.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for Matt Elias  
> Also yes they still play Uno in the future, Uno is a form of art fight me  
> If someone comes up with a better name for this I'm all ears


End file.
